Walk of the Dead
by LivFairAndAnimes
Summary: When strange things keeping happening to Natsu and Erza goes missing, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu set off to find Erza. Lucy and Happy, being the only ones who know what's happening to Natsu, are fearful if they tell anyone because Natsu himself doesn't even know what's going on with him. But when things get really serious will Lucy be able to keep the secret?
1. Chapter 1

As Natsu climbs through Lucy's window, he hears a slight creak as he enters. He doesn't realize before the alarms start going off.

Lucy jumps awake with one of her keys ready to fend off the intruder. When she sees Natsu, caught up in the net she installed after a certain someone kept coming into her house, her eyes widen in surprise.

"Natsu! I thought you were a robber!" She says placing her keys down.

"Maybe I am, maybe I came to steal all your food!" He grins wide enough that he looks like he's strained. Thats when Lucy realizes the net is moving, he never does any good on moving carts or trains, but a net could make him feel this way?

She laughs. "Ok Natsu, I'll help you down. But on one condition."

"Anything," He smiles while trying to hold back his sickness.

"If your going to come into my house use the door next time."

"Aw, but thats no fun, when I climb the window I have more obstacles, like climbing over you for that matter." He laughs. Lucy, even though it was a joke she was a little pissed off.

"Look, Natsu, I'm serious. If you ever want to come into my house again use the door." She takes out a knife from her dresser and begins to hack away at the knot she tied. After all her hard work, she only caught Natsu. When she's almost done, Happy comes in and screams, "Aye!" Making Lucy slip on the ladder she was on, just barely cutting the rope while she slips, making it so Natsu comes tumbling down on top of her.

"Happy!" Lucy screams from underneath Natsu.

"Aye!"

"Natsu, can you get up now?" She tries shoving Natsu off her, but nothing happens. "Natsu! I said get off." When she finally gets him rolled off her, he still isn't moving.

"Whats wrong with Natsu?" Happy asks, making his wings disappear.

"I'm not sure." Lucy goes to shake him, but he ends up grabbing her wrists and pulling her down beside him. Natsu starts muttering, but the words are to faint to pick up.

"Natsu! Speak normal!" She slaps his arm. When he continues to mutter she puts her ear next to his lips. She can feel the heat coming off of him, and when he whispers in her ear, she shivers. For some reason though, it doesn't sound like Natsu.

"This is a warning. For all Fairy Tail mages. If you cross lines with Lullaby again, heed my warning, I will destroy all of you, starting with this boy. The Dragon mage."

"Natsu?" Lucy's eyes widen. Something was definitely wrong with Natsu.

"Happy! We need to get Natsu to master right away!" As Lucy tries to haul Natsu up onto her shoulder he doesn't move. He is literally like trying to lift iron.

"Try dragging him, weak girl."

"Shut up!" Lucy looks around for something to lift him with. "This is not a joking matter, Happy!

Happy's eyes widen. "Aye!" After several attempts at trying to lift Natsu, they collapse in udder exhaustion. Suddenly Natsu starts to mutter again.

"And for you, Celestial mage, if you tell anyone of my plans, I will kill the boy, you and all of your friends. And I will make you watch, so you know you have failed."

And with that Natsu, wakes up, to a leaning Lucy over his head. His face turns red as his hair and he starts stammering.

"L-Lucy! What are you doing!?" Natsu shakes his head from side to side, Lucy just now realizes that it may look like she tried to kiss him. Lucy looks towards Happy, who stares at her. He shakes his head, his eyes wide.

"Natsu it's not what you think!" She says pushing herself off him. Natsu continues to lay there panting loudly. Once he calms down enough, he looks towards Happy.

"What did she do to me?!" He shrieks.

"She totally kissed you." Happy smiles.

"Ehh!?" Lucy shrieks. "I did not!" Natsu turns red now from his head to toe and he has fire in his eyes.

"Dammit Lucy! If your were going to kiss me, why not do it when I'm aware!"

"Do it when you're aware!?" Lucy shrieked once more, "What's wrong with you!?" Natsu runs around the room knocking stuff over and throwing a tantrum, shrieking and setting things on fire.

"Natsu!" Lucy cries as all over her things are thrown onto the floor. She flops back on her bed, whats the use? Even if it seems what just happened happened, Lucy clings to herself. What did the Lullaby mean. It had said it was a message for mages of Fairy Tail. When she thinks of all her friends, Gray, Erza, Mira, master. No, she can't say anything. She closes her eyes. The only one who knows is Happy. How long will she be able to keep this a secret?

When she opens her eyes, Natsu has both hands placed on her bed near her head.

"Na-Natsu?" She says shivering. He leans in closer.

"Lucy, why did you kiss me?"

"Nat-Natsu. Don't get ahead of yourself," Lucy places a hand up to his chest trying to push him back. But it's like trying to hold him up all over again, and she's exhausted.

"Happy never lies."

"Aye!" Happy chimes in.

"Pssh, that's like saying kissing the frog will always turn him into a prince." Lucy laughs nervously. At the word kiss, Natsu's facial expressions grow fiercer. Soon he's leaning down, closer to her, until his face is just inches away from hers.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shrieks and tries to push him back, but he won't budge, he just keeps coming. Closer, closer.

"Lucy?" His voice quivers slightly. Lucy closes her eyes and tries to bite back a scream. When suddenly the door to Lucy's room opens, and in walks Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy jumps past Natsu just as he leaned in for the final piece, but falls face first on the bed.

"Lucy, I thought I'd be the one to tell you this," Gray says solemnly. Lucy looks over at Natsu, who's still shocked with his head in the covers.

"The one to tell me what?"

"It's Erza, she's gone missing."

"Huh!?" Lucy says, at this moment Natsu jumps up and strolls over to Gray.

"What do you mean missing!?" Natsu yells in Gray's ear.

"Calm down, hothead!" Gray shoots back.

"You perverted popsicle, get your clothes back on!" Natsu yells. "We're in Lucy's bedroom for dragon's sake."

Gray looks down at himself and yelps with surprise.

"Sorry Lucy!" He quickly grabs his clothes and walks out going to change, obviously. When Gray leaves, Natsu sighs. For some reason Lucy reaches out to him.

"Natsu," She puts her hand on his arm, but he shrugs it off.

"It's fine, Luce, I'm not mad at you." He sighs again, "I just wish we knew where Erza went."

Lucy shivers at the thought. If Erza was taken by Lullabye, Lucy would be the only one to save her. And with Gray and Natsu along, how could she keep the secret for that long?

hey guys thanks for reading this, if you did though XD,

This is my first fanfic, but I'm written many other stories, but so far I've fallen INLOVE with FairyTail, and I wanted to add to it since I don't think Natsu and Lucy will never kiss /3 :( But anyways, peace new chapter will be out soon!

-Note-

I do not own_FairyTail_ and I am not responsible for it's creation.


	2. Chapter 2

"But master!" Gray and Natsu shout at the same time. They glare at each other for a couple seconds before returning their full attention back to maser.

"The answer is no." Master clearly puts it, but Gray and Natsu just never pick it up. Especially Natsu.

"She could be in danger!"

"Who is in danger?" Asked the masked man behind the counter of the FairyTail bar.

"Erza," Natsu says. The masked man's hands clench up around his beer cup, and he stands to leave. Everyone watches him as he goes, in fact he doesn't even pay, but no one says a word.

"Who was that?" Gray asks.

"None of your business." Gramps says.

"Master, please, you have to let me go on this mission." Lucy begs.

"Lucy my dear, why you of all people have to go?"

Lucy looked towards Happy for help, but he just shrugged.

"Please I have to go." She could feel the tears arising, as she imagined Erza dead because of her.

"No, gramps! Lucy needs to stay here." Natsu counters. Lucy throws a shocked expression towards Natsu, he's never rejected her coming on a mission or a job, even if they would mostly do all the work.

"I'm qualified to go, Natsu!" Lucy shouts back angrily. Why was she so angry, maybe it was because of being pretty much called useless was to much to handle when it came from Natsu.

"Lucy, you don't know what's out there!" Natsu shot back.

"Neither do you!" Lucy cried angrily.

"Enough!" Gray said. Natsu and Lucy jumped out of their conversation and focused on Gray.

"This is getting us nowhere." He shouted. "Walking flame ball, Lucy is more than capable enough to join us."

"Thank you." Lucy said

To this Natsu said nothing, no smart comment, nothing, not even to Gray's comment about him being a walking flame ball.

"Gray is right." Gramps says while sitting on the counter. "I'm just worried, if someone is powerful enough to capture Erza, than where does that leave the rest of us?"

"We'll be fine, Gramps." Gray says reassuringly. "We'll take a train tonight towards the spot where Erza last was. We'll find her, together."

Lucy silently cheered inside her head, but when she looked over at Natsu, he looked green. Probably sick of the train already.

When Lucy got back to her house, Happy was there waiting. Along with Natsu.

"Did you use the door this time, Natsu?" She said kinda snotty like. He looked up and had the saddest look on his face she had ever see.

"Lucy," He stood to greet her. "Please don't go on this mission." All of the rage from that morning that was bottled up, was finally let loose.

"You are not allowed to boss me around, Natsu!" She angrily strode past him, hitting his shoulder while she walked. He followed her into her room anyways.

"Lucy, please I'm begging you, I feel like something really bad is going to happen when we go on this mission." His eyes were pleading, but Lucy couldn't stand it. All those remarks about her not being good enough had finally gotten through. He didn't want her on his team because she was nice, he wanted her because it was a distraction for him, a way of getting the enemies distracted so he could flush them out. Well she had had it.

"We are no longer a team."

Natsu's eyes widened, and he moved so fast that she shrieked when he pinned her up against the wall.

"Take it back, please take it back." Natsu had his head on her shoulder.

"You can't take back what you really feel, Natsu." She said with no emotion. He raised his head to look her in the eyes, it almost looked like there were tears in the Dragon mage's eyes.

"I'm going on that mission, Natsu whether you like it or not." She couldn't help but remember, the look of him on her floor. Peaceful. Dead. She shuddered and he let go of her. Lullaby was going to pay. This was his fault for all of it. Her being mean to Natsu, but he did ask for it.

"If that's how you feel, then fine. Don't except anything from me while we're on the mission." He crouched on the edge of the window looking out, head out and shoulders square.

"Natsu?"

"If you're in trouble, don't expect my rescue." And with that he jumped off the window ledge into the night. Lucy runs to the window, but can no longer see the redhaired mage.

"That was a little harsh." Lucy shrieks and spins around to a flying Happy.

"He's the one who said I wasn't capable." Lucy crosses her arms and sticks up her nose.

"He never said that." Happy cocks his head to the side.

"Yes, he did I heard him say he didn't want me on the mission."

"He just doesn't want you to get hurt, Lucy." Happy puts on a thoughtful face. "Are you going to tell him about Lullaby?"

"You know we can't. Or everyone we know will die." Lucy's thought go straight to Natsu.

"Maybe we won't tell him then." Happy says flying out the window slightly. "And Lucy?"

"Aye, Happy?" She says smiling. Happy however doesn't smile back. He only frowns making Lucy's smile falter as well.

"If you hurt Natsu, I personally will come after you."

Lucy laughs at the flying cat who's floating just outside her window. "Playing the heroic pet are you?"

"Aye." He says. And then Happy flies off into the night towards Natsu's house.

hey guys chapter 3 is already done :) hope you guys like it so far?

I do not own FairyTail and I'm not responsible for the creations.


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of the train echo's in Lucy's ears as they climb aboard the night train after packing lightly. Natsu, now silent has no expression on his face. When Gray tries to pick fights, he only shrugs them off. As if they are nothing but light teasings. As soon as they step aboard Natsu begins to start his regular routine. The sickness of moving vehicles never seems to cease to surprise Lucy.

"Lucy, grab Natsu will you?" Gray says as they head towards their seats.

"Gosh, Natsu, the train hasn't even started and your already feeling sick?" She goes to help him, but is rewarded by being shrugged off. Lucy, is ashamed to admit it did kind of hurt her pride.

"I have to do this on my own." Natsu says. He slowly crawls over to their section. Every now and then makes a painful face that makes Lucy want to comfort him. But as she reaches a second time, Happy slaps her hand away.

"Ow! Happy!" She glares at the cat. "Stupid cat!"

"Aye." Happy says but seriously, while watching Natsu. When he finally reaches his chair he slumps so low he could touch the ground. Gray applauds while laughing as Natsu slumps even lower.

Lucy goes to sit over by Natsu, but the chair is instantly taken by Happy. She growls at the cat once again and takes the empty seat by Gray.

"So, Gray where was the last place Erza was?" Lucy asks trying to make conversation.

"Era," Natsu mummers.

"What was she doing there!?" Lucy puts a hand to her mouth.

"She was tying up some loose ends, supposedly." Gray says while pulling a magazine out. "If you excuse me, I'd like to read this in peace."

"Fine by me than." Just as Lucy leans back to take a rest a bump hits the train, making Natsu fly forward towards Lucy.

"Aii!" She shrieks as the pile of limbs shoots at her. His head lies just in her lap, and his knees are on the floor.

"Natsu!" She says urgently waving her hands around. "Get off before people have the wrong idea." He makes another face of pain. His face turning green this time.

"Natsu?" She says. She puts a hand on his head, and he almost immediately relaxes. She smiles and Natsu angles himself so he can put his arms up as a pillow, while Lucy keeps pushing his hair around. He no longer looks green, but out of the corner of her eye she can see Gray watching them. A small smile on his lips.

"Gray. Clothes."

"Dammit!" Gray throws the magazine and walks off flustering. With Natsu in her lap, he seems so much more relaxed. Every bump that happens, he doesn't react to it. Soon enough he's asleep.

"Happy!" She whispers. Happy's head perks up at the sound of his name.

"Aye?!"

"SH!" Lucy puts a finger to her lips. "I need you to switch places with me."

"Why? He looks happy like that!" Happy whisper yells.

"Shh!" She waves her hands frantically. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Happy makes an Oh face and switches places with Lucy.

"Ok, I'll be back."

"Aye!" Happy yells.

"Sh!" As Lucy storms off towards the bathroom. While she's walking, she notices a strange figure in a dark cloak near their seated area. She gives him a quick glance, but tries not to make any eye contact. When she leaves the seating area he gets up and follows her. As soon as she reaches the ladie's bathroom, she locks it tight. Trying to control her breathing. Who was that man? Why did he coincidentally get up right when she did? Maybe he worked for Lullaby? She washes her hands after she's done and then as soon as she reaches for the door the lights flicker off. She tries to flip them back on now, and also tries to open the door, but it won't budge. All of the sudden a shadow appears in the dark.

"Who's there!?" She asks grabbing for her keys only to find them missing. She must have dropped them somewhere! She goes on the floor slowly and moves her hands to find them, but she feels a foot instead.

"Who are you?" She asks backing up against the door.

"My name is Anokoku." The shadow moves. He must have dark magic on him, to be able to move like this.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asks, her voice quivering with fear.

"Because, dear Lucy, I myself, have become infatuated with you." He grinned showing only a dark smile. He reaches out a dark curling hand made of shadows towards Lucy and covers her mouth. She tries to scream, but she can't move or do anything now.

"Now, now Lucy. Now's not the time to get scared. I only want what everyone else has." He laughed. It was a deep and scary laugh. One that made dogs bark in the night and made children cry. He runs a shadow hand up her leg and under her skirt. She tries to scream once again, but even that seems to fail. Soon Anokoku runs his hand up to her cheek, and sharpens his fingers into spiraling claws.

"This will only hurt for awhile." He laughs again. But then, there is light in the room. A burning light. And the source. Is a boy with red hair, and flaming eyes that speak anger just by looking at them.

"Let. Her. Go." He says gripping the wall. "Or I'll turn you to ashes." Anokoku laughs at this.

"You can't turn a shadow to ash!" He floats towards Lucy. Natsu has now falling to his knees and his face is looking green again.

"Mutvu!" Lucy screams, her voice coming back to her. The shadow man laughs again as he picks Lucy up and floats them both through the ceiling.

"Vet Avay Frvom Meh!" Lucy shrieks, she tries to break free, but his grip is to solid. He starts to grope her breasts and she screamings again, as Anokou moves his hands over her body. Then once again Natsu shows up and throws a flaming fireball at them just barely missing Lucy. She dives out of the way and Natsu and Anokoku face off. Natsu grabs Lucy by the waist and hauls her out of the train.

"If you touch her again, I swear I'll kill you." He says with his fist and teeth clenched. Hearing such words come from Natsu even surprises Lucy.

"Such a heroic little brat. You know, I could help you out."

"I don't look for help from people like you!" Natsu yells back.

"Really, you FairyTails really are stuck up, I can make a deal with you. Let me have her, and then I'll pass her on to you when I'm finished." But Natsu was already flying towards the shadow with fire for hands. Soon behind Lucy was Happy.

"Lucy!" Happy says as Natsu and Anokoku fight in the distance.

"Happy!" Then a thought comes to Lucy's head. "Happy, find Gray."

"But what about you!?"

"Just please, do it Happy!"

"Aye." And with that, Happy flew off to find Gray.

"I won't let you have her!" Natsu screams at the shadow winding around him. He punches with his fists with fire on them into the blackness.

"Oh, is that right. You have nothing to do with her!" The shadow throws another hard punch to Natsu's stomach and he doubles over. As Natsu is falling the shadow kicks him so far he has to fly again to slam him down. Natsu makes a satisfying oof as he hits the floor.

"I would have considered sharing her." The shadow says as the rocks avalanche on top of Natsu. He yells in pain as the rocks crush his back.

The shadow sits atop the rocks adding more pressure and weight. Off in the distance, Natsu can see Lucy watching with a worried look on her face. So much for not being her rescuer. He couldn't help it. When Happy said she had gone to the bathroom about 20 minutes ago he just felt something wasn't right, but he'd been right. And when he saw that man have his hands on her the way he did. It made him want to kill him.

"We can still work this into a fair deal, dragon boy."

"How-does this- end fair with me breaking my back?" Natsu says panting while trying to move out from under the rocks.

"I'm talking about the girl, you idiotic boy." The shadow jumps down from the rocks and kneels in front of Natsu.

"Like I said you can have her when I'm done. Willingly, or not she'll be yours. Things don't have to be this way."

"How dare you." He says looking the shadow in the eye. The shadow takes a surprised step back.

"Lucy is a person. A good person. She's not an item you can just borrow." Natsu starts to melt the rocks around him.

"And you saying that just made me all fired up to kill you." Natsu laughs. The shadow's eyes widen as Natsu throws a huge fireball right at him.

"I'll burn you alive!" Just when Natsu was about to start the burn everything turned to ice.

"Natsu! What do you think you're doing!?" Gray yelled.

"Stay out of this Gray!" Natsu growls. Gray's eyes widen, as Natsu throws another huge fireball at the shadowman.

"Natsu, stop!" Gray yells. But Natsu won't stop. Gray raises his hands. "I said stop!" And then Natsu falls from the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Lucy reaches Natsu, she's already crying. Gray is staring at his hand as if it's a thing of destruction.

"Natsu please don't be hurt! This is all my fault, Natsu you were right I should have never come. Please, forgive me!" Lucy cries. She cradles Natsu's head into her lap, and let's her tears fall onto his face. Soon Natsu is muttering again. Lucy freezes. Unsure what to do. Finally she leans forward and listens to what he is saying this time.

"If you want your friend to live, go find Erza alone." Natsu's voice says. "I will spare them for this, if you do as I say." She sobs more and more now. She now has to go alone. Leaving Natsu alone here? But then she has an idea.

"Gray. Take him to the infirmary, I have to continue on." Lucy says briskly.

"Me?! I'm the one who shot him down!" Gray goes to his knees and says. "I won't be able to live with what I did."

"It wasn't you." Lucy says sharply.

"It wasn't?" Gray's eyes widen.

"No, it was the shadow's last attempt at an attack." She lies.

"So I didn't do it." Gray smiles and sighs. "Oh thank god!"

"But I need you to take him."

"But you'll be all alone!" Gray says loudly.

"No, I'll bring Happy with me." Lucy smiles.

"Aye!" Happy flies over to Lucy's shoulder. "I'll take good care of her!"

"Alright then." Gray takes Natsu over his shoulder. Lucy's eyes pop in amazement at how easily he lifts Natsu, she couldn't even do it.

"Happy, let's go."

"Aye."

"Lucy! Grab my hand!" Natsu reaches his hand out to Lucy, but they're still inches apart. The falling rocks get worse as they start to loose their footing.

"Natsu, we need to get out of here!" Just as Lucy says this she looses her footing and falls into the many holes in between them.

"LUCY!" Natsu yells and dives in after her. He catches a hold of her arm and wraps them around himself. "Lucy do not let go of me!" She nods.

"Natsu, I'm scared!" She yells into his shoulder.

"It's ok, I'll get us out of this." And as soon as he says that he burns himself and Lucy up and out of the hole and away from the crumbling rocks.

"Natsu! You did it!" Lucy smiles as they break apart. Lucy's smiles are one of the few things that can really get to Natsu. Whenever she smiles, he just melts.

"Natsu? Are you ok? Usually you'd be celebrating on saving us." She laughs again. And then Natsu wraps both arms around her and pulls her tight.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?" She laughs.

"I never want you to leave me. Please promise me, you'll never leave me." He hugs her closer.

"I promise."

And then Lucy turns to ash.

Hey guys, just wanted to know if your enjoying this add on to the famous FAIRYTAIL, which is not mine btw.

I do not own FAIRYTAIL or any of it. I am no responsible for it's creation.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu woke up in a river sweat. A doctor was standing over him, along with Gray.

"Where's Lucy?" He looks around the room frantacically. "And Happy too?"

"They went to search for Erza," Gray says crossing his arms.

"You let them go alone!?" Natsu says sitting up.

"Please sit back down, sir." The doctor says while tending to the scratches on his feet. Natsu does as the doctor says.

"How much longer till we go after them?." Natsu says forcefully.

"As soon as you are healthy." Gray says. Flicking his eyes to some charts for medication from the doctor. Natsu starts to burn up dramatacically due to his annoyecnce of being left out of the search. Maybe this was how Lucy felt, when Natsu had told her to stay behind. Lucy. Where was she now?

"Happy! We're lost again!"

"Nay! We shall never be lost, as long as my nose is running."

Happy had been following his nose for an hour now, no doubt they had gone in circles. As they were walking, they came across a huge castle.

"Maybe thats what your smelling?"

Maybe. But I don't recall bricks having a certain spell, Lucy."

"Let's go inside and ask for directions."

"To Era? They wouldn't know where that is. It looks like the keep to themselves." Happy drops to his feet. "Considering how big this place is."

"Oh well, let's ask anyways." Lucy knocks on the door and it creeps open.

"Aye!" Happy slowly walks into the castle and Lucy follows. As soon as they step inside the door closes with a bang.

"Lucy! This is all your fault!" Happy says trying to open the door.

"Ehhh?!" Lucy squeals. "My fault!? You're the one who led us here!"

"You opened the door!"

"You got us lost!"

"I told you Lucy, I don't get lost."

"That's coming from a cat that flies."

"Enough!" Lucy and Happy's eyes both turn towards the person who is sitting in the huge throne. Lullaby.

*** sorry this one is a little short. :/ im trying my hardest to get it to work the way I want don't worry tho there wil be some NaLa ;D a lot.. since I ship them so much 3

I do not own any of the FAIRYTAIL material


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean theres something wrong with me?!" Natsu screamed into the doctor's ear.

"Now sir, try to be reasonable." The doctor, who was supposedly a wizard doctor had just now told Natsu that there was something in his brain that was making him have peculiar dreams.

"Theres nothing reasonable about this!" Natsu yells. His hands are being tied down by Gray and soon Gray is now tying down his torso to keep him from sitting up.

"We can remove it as soon as your calm. It can also explain some things that could possibly relate to the dreams." Gray chimes in. Natsu sighs. He wants to know why he's having these strange dreams, but the cost is to high. Having the doctor enter his mind? That seems a little to over the top.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Natsu asks.

"It's the only way." Gray shakes his head as Natsu leans his head back against the table. The doctor's eyes start to glow as he places his hands on Natsu's temples. As soon as this happens, the doctor is nowhere to be seen. It is only Natsu. Natsu, Happy and Lucy. Lucy. He runs towards Lucy, smiling. When he reaches her, he pulls her into a hug but as soon as this happens, all of her bones break and she lies on the floor. Dead.

"Lucy!" Natsu goes to touch her, but he only burns her skin. He shrinks away and screams and soon he's whisked away to another part of scenery.

"Hello?" Natsu yells into the darkness. No answer, but a loud laugh that sounds just like a roar. "Who's there?" He yells once again starting the fire up to his hand. The thing only laughs again, but this time it comes into lightness. And in it's hand is Lucy, broken. Beaten. Dead. The thing laughs some more and it drops Lucy to the floor like she's nothing but trash. Natsu rushes to catch and when he does, she's still alive.

"Lucy!" He pushes her hair back away from her face and hugs her to him.

"Natsu," She says it so weakly he's afraid she will break just from talking. When he breaks his gaze with Lucy, he becomes angry looking towards the monster. He becomes a full on flame and charges at the beast, but he only swats him aside like a fly. Then the monster comes up from behind him and crushes him some more with it's foot.

"Give up, Dragon mage." The beast roars. "You are no match for me."

"You're wrong." Natsu says in between breaths. "I'm all fired up." And then he leaps at the beast, only to find himself back in the room strapped to bed. Only the ropes are singed. The doctor removes his hands and gives Natsu a look that reads that he knows everything.

"Sir, what was the last mission you encountered?" The doctor asks clasping his hands in front of him.

"A monster bashing, why?"

"You have been cursed. By a monster, that goes by the name of Lullaby."

"What!?" Gray and Natsu yell at the same time.

"Those dreams, that girl, it isn't real. But he's done something to you. Something to pass a message."

"Like what kind of message?" Gray asks.

"A Destructive message. I can tell from the grip Lullaby has on you, that's he's been communicating through to others too."

"Like who." Natsu clenches his fists.

"The blonde girl in your dreams." The doctor sighs. "And your friend, the red headed girl. She is not missing. I can sense where she is."

"This was a setup." Gray whispers. His eyes are huge and he's already lost his shirt.

"Doctor, do you know where the blonde girl is now?" Natsu asks urgently.

"Of course. She is with the monster herself." At this Natsu's eyes pop wide and he rips the ropes right off him as he stands.

"Gray, we have to go after her!" Natsu yells into Gray's ear.

"I know, quick we have to hurry, hey! Wait for me, Natsu!" Gray yells as Natsu is already halfway ahead of them.

Natsu runs as fast as he can.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I wasn't able to protect you from myself. This thing that threatens you, I will get revenge on it for you. Because no will ever threaten you again. I will make sure of it" Natsu whispers as he's running. "And that's a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

"Celestial mage, how good of you to join me here." Lullaby says from his throne. Lucy and Happy are frozen to their spots. Lucy can't even mutter up a squeak. Finally after gathering her courage she says,

"Where's Erza?" She clenches her fists and moves her hands slowly to her keys.

"Not here. But I guess you people took the bait didn't you?" The beast laughed that sounded like a roar.

"What do you mean by, bait?" Lucy said as Happy moved to hide behind her leg.

"She was never really missing. She was spending her time up on a mountain." The beast smiled and licked his lips.

"A mountain?" Lucy looks down at Happy who shrugs and slowly starts to crawl towards the door. "Happy! You cowardly cat!" Lucy looks over at Lullaby who is breathing through his mouth.

"I have a question." Lullaby asks.

"So do I." Lucy says standing as still as possible.

"Oh, I bet you do." He laughs his roar again this time vibrating the walls and making pillows of dust come out from the ceiling.

"Why did you take over Natsu sometimes and then leave him perfectly fine the next?" Lucy asked angrily.

"Ahaha! Calm down Celestial mage, all in good time." He breathes heavily again. "My question is what your doing here with another person."

Lucy's eyes widen into saucers. "He's not a person, he's just a cat!"

"Then why is he flying back to where they are!?" Lullaby yells getting to his feet. Lucy turns around to find Happy gone. Such a cowardly cat, but maybe he can get people here in time. A hand reaches out and grabs Lucy around the waist. She screams as her keys drop to the floor, her only source of power.

"Do you know why I choose the dragon mage?" Lullaby sneers into a question. Lucy screams again as if that was the answer.

"Because he was the closet one to you. You see I needed a celestial mage to complete a plan." He breathes again right in her face. She shudders and struggles to get away, but it's no use Lullaby has to much power.

"I need you to open a gate. A gate to let all the demons and monsters back through. And if you don't help me, well you know the answer." He throws her to the ground with enough force that Lucy's arm almost snaps. She screams again as Lullaby steps over her and goes towards his throne again.

"This is not me asking. So you will do it." Lullaby shouts again. Where were her friends when she needed them most?


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy holds her injured arm and yells loudly at Lullaby.

"They'll come for me!" She screams it out so loud the walls echo and she sees sand fall from the ceiling. How could she be here, with this monster. All alone. Natsu. Lucy's eyes fill with tears as she imagines him falling from the sky. Why him? Her heart ached imagining Natsu's eyes fill with anger at the way that man, no shadow was touching her.

"You're crying, girl." The monster said with great curiosity.

"What difference does it make to you if I was crying or not." She said angrily. She pushed herself against the wall in attempt to stand.

"I sometimes find humans to be..." He pauses, a bemused smile on his disgusting face. "..Interesting, even intriguing." Lucy's nose crinkles in disgust.

"You're disgusting. A pig. To think I would let you into my life, into my thoughts. Let you know how I feel. As if." She snorts, annoyed. Lullaby makes a face. One that contorts his face into what seems a huge grin on his ugly face.

"That's just thing my dear. I can make you do it without even your permission." He laughs causing the air coming out from his mouth to push her back down. She slumps against the wall as he makes his way towards her. He then breathes in as she screams. He's inside! Lucy thinks frantically.

"Please! No!" But it's too late, Lucy slumps even lower, unconscious.

**Natsu's POV**

"I can almost smell her!" Natsu's nose is up in the air and sniffing faster than light. Gray shakes his head and sits down on a rock, stretching his limbs and closes his eyes.

"Natsu," He says. "you won't find her, just by sniffing." He finishes his sentence in complete annoyance.

"Well, I atleast have to try!" Natsu glances at Gray to find he has his shirt off. "Unlike you, who just prefers to lay around and strip!"  
Gray jumps in surprise as he notices he really doesn't have his shirt on. Natsu, who would normally laugh at a time like this, remains silent. Lucy. Where could she be? He shouldn't have left her alone for a second, even if he was unconscious. In the dreams, she had turned to ash. His Lucy. Lucy, the celestial mage who seemed to stay beside him forever. He wouldn't want it any other way. But with her in danger.. Natsu punches a rock next to him leaving a dent in it.

"Natsu," Gray says standing up.

"Not now, Gray!" Natsu's hands turning to fire.

"No! Natsu, look!" Gray is pointing in a direction that seems to hold no point. But when Natsu looks closer, he sees a floating blue blob with white wings spread and flying straight towards them.

"Happy!"


End file.
